uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chill Out
Chill Out is the 8th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 112th episode overall of the series. This is the third Christmas episode of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa takes a kid to the North Pole for an epic snowball battle. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Joey Minor Characters *Oscar *Snowmen *Snow General *Iceman *Santa Claus *Santa's Reindeer *Crazy Myke Plot Joey asks his dog Oscar if he's ready for an epic snow fight, he counts to three and he throws the snowball and his dog walks away into the house. Joey wishes that he had real friends so he can have a real snow fight and then a giant snowball falls from the sky only to melt and uncover the RV, Uncle Grandpa overheard and wants to know if someone said snowball fight, Joey pops out from the snow and Uncle Grandpa tells him to look out for a kid who wanted to have a snowball fight, Joey tells him that he wants to have a snowball fight, Uncle Grandpa tells Joey that if it's a snowball fight he wants then it's a snowball fight he'll get and he runs off. Uncle Grandpa comes back with a big snowball and Joey stops him saying how he wanted more of a competition with Uncle Grandpa being an old man and all. Uncle Grandpa then pumps up Joey's spirits to have a real awesome snowball fight and that he knows just the place, he grabs the RV and the two head for the North Pole where all the action is. The two arrive at the North Pole, Joey wants to know what this has to do with a snowball fight, Uncle Grandpa pulls him out of the RV stating that the North Pole has been fought over for years as many nations tried to claim it as their own but none have been successful from retrieving it from the defiant race of snowmen and that the snowmen are sworn protectors of the pole and will stop at nothing to defend it, he tells Joey to don't be fooled. Joey then makes a snowball and tells a snowman to take it as he throws it at him and this makes it mad, Uncle Grandpa tells Joey if he's crazy and the snowman retaliates back with a snowball bazooka. Uncle Grandpa and Joey hide behind a barricade and they're in for it now, Joey wants to know what's going on and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he just started an all out war with the snowmen and now there's no turning back, he continues to say that Joey threw the first ball and now they really have it in for them. Uncle Grandpa looks up and sees a whole army of snowmen, he gives Joey a helmet and gun, Joey still wants to know what's happening until Uncle Grandpa yells THAT'S SARGENT GRANDPA TO YOU MAGGOT! and Joey apologizes, Uncle Grandpa tells him that they have to take out that bunker and that they're gonna get that pole but they got 10 enemies ready to blow them away on moment's notice, he then takes a hot dog and smashes it all over a map and then he eats it and he moves out. Uncle Grandpa and Joey hides behind a snow pile and Uncle Grandpa tells him to cover his flank, Uncle Grandpa shoots down the snowmen and he tells Joey to look for enemies behind him and he shoots a snowman. Uncle Grandpa then makes a phone call and gives out random code names and tells Joey to follow his lead as they tango out in the battlefield. Uncle Grandpa looks above a snow pile and figures that there is no way they're getting passed that snowman land and asks Joey what are they going to do, Joey asks to call in an airlift and Uncle Grandpa is saying ARE YOU ASKING ME OR TELLING ME PRIVATE, I SHOULD HAVE YOU COURT MARTIALED YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GRUD! he then hands Joey a phone to call in a airlift, Joey tries to ask until Uncle Grandpa takes the phone and yells out their coordinates and a helicopter comes to the rescue and they run to it. Uncle Grandpa tells Joey to man the door gun and take out the ground targets, Joey is confused and Uncle Grandpa yells THERE BETTER NOT BE A QUESTION MARK AFTER THAT SENTENCE and Joey snaps into it and manages the gun and takes out the snowmen on the ground. Uncle Grandpa is trying to pilot the helicopter but the snowmen are trying to shoot them down, Uncle Grandpa wants to know what's happening with Joey shooting the gun and Joey states that there are too many of them. Joey then gets hit with a snowball, he puts the helicopter on auto-pilot and goes help Joey, Joey is in pain and Uncle Grandpa tells him to SUCK IT UP! Uncle Grandpa then looks at the wound and is disgusted, Joey wants to know if it's bad and Uncle Grandpa states that he's seen worse, he removes the snowball and fixes the wound and Joey is all better. Joey thanks Uncle Grandpa for saving his life, Uncle Grandpa it's a soldiers duty to look after his brothers in arms and follow the sacred soldiers code to never leave a man behind and he tells him not to forget it. The helicopter gets hit and they start to go down and he tells Joey that it looks like the end, the helicopter crashes and the two parachute down. As they're falling down, Uncle Grandpa is hit with a snowball and he lands into the fortress next to him and Uncle Grandpa tells Joey to get out while he still can, Joey is in disbelief as he's being shot at by more snowmen. He then hides under a truck and wonders what is he going to do. Inside the fortress, Uncle Grandpa is tied up to a chair, a snow general arrives and tells Uncle Grandpa that he's picked the wrong fight yet again, he tells Uncle Grandpa that Joey got away and tells Uncle Grandpa to tell them everything he knows. Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to talk and tells them he won't, the snow general then calls in the iceman. The iceman takes an ice cube tray, takes an ice cube out, pulls back Uncle Grandpa's shirt, and drops the ice cube down. Joey hears that Uncle Grandpa is in trouble but he wonders what is he going to do, he then remembers what Uncle Grandpa said about not leaving another man behind. Joey takes a snowman behind a truck and steals his gun, he shoots two guards and sneaks onto a jeep with a gun on the back of it. Once on the inside, Joey takes the gun and shoots all the guards in the fortress and he even shoots Santa down. Joey then breaks into the inner building and shoots more snowmen, the snow general then gets notified that Joey has broken through. The snow general calls in all the troops to secure the area, he then believes that Joey is more powerful than they've thought and promises to squash him like the tiny snowflake he is, Uncle Grandpa tells him not to underestimate his private. Joey runs through the halls shooting more guards until he got to the room with Uncle Grandpa, the general commands the snowmen to stop Joey but he shoots them down. Joey tells the snow general that now it's time to give up the Grandpa, the snow general sees that Uncle Grandpa has trained him well, Uncle Grandpa shouts out HE'S GOT A SNOW GUN, IT'S A TRAP. Joey shoots at a shelf above him and the snow general thinks Joey missed until the snowball causes a chain reaction to free Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa tells Belly Bag to give him the hottest sauce he's got, Belly Bag gives him the sauce and Uncle Grandpa drinks it, the snow general wants to know what's going on until Uncle Grandpa bursts out in flames and the snow general melts. Uncle Grandpa is seen chugging on milk and asks Joey if that was an epic snow fight or what, and Joey thinks it was awesome and then he falls over. Trivia *This episode's quote is "This is your favorite episode!". *Joey roughly resemble Eric Cartman from "South Park". *This is the series' third Christmas episode. *Joey doesn't have any real friends. *Names that Uncle Grandpa calls Joey: **Johnny **Jason **Jody **Jolene *The whole Earth is covered with snow, this is impossible unless the Earth goes through a dramatic ice age period known as the "Snowball Earth". *This episode uses music from Uncle Easter. **Just like Uncle Easter, Uncle Grandpa went the North Pole and Santa's Workshop is missing in both episodes. *According to Uncle Grandpa, the North Pole is a piece of territory that hasn't yet been claimed by any nation on the world, as it's inhabitants, the snowmen will protect it at all costs. **The snowmen are a peaceful race unless they have to use force if unflicked upon. *The war that is being parodied here is the first world war, mixed with some aspects of the Vietnam war. *Uncle Grandpa plays "Military Taps" when parachuting down. *The iceman's torture method is a similar method to waterboarding. *Santa Claus does appear in the episode, but it's not the same one from Christmas Special. *Uncle Grandpa yelling "IT'S A TRAP is a reference to "Star Wars" Admiral Ackbar's saying. *The snow general saying "I'm Melting! Melting!" is a reference to the "Wizard of Oz". *Because of Uncle Grandpa, he melted the entire North Pole, this is a reference to the phenomena of climate change and global warming melting away the polar ice caps. *Crazy Myke's hot sauce could reference a writer for the series, Myke Chilian. *Running Gags: **Joey getting covered in snow. **Uncle Grandpa yelling at Joey. **Joey not knowing what Uncle Grandpa is talking about. **Snowmen getting killed. **Uncle Grandpa and Joey taking the war seriously. *Errors: **When the camera cuts to Uncle Grandpa and Joey in the RV, the metal bar that divides the windshield is missing. **Uncle Grandpa points out that they got 10 enemies to deal with, before this scene more than 10 snowmen appeared. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Holiday Episodes